Oblivion's Caress
by Kateel01
Summary: The powerful Mythic Dawn cult kidnaps Elvie a master conjurer and they develop a tense partnership leading young Elvie to question all that she knew of the Daedra. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One - A Mysterious Cult**_

Slowly a feeling of semi consciousness returned to the redheaded female Breton.

She began to feel sensation in her fingertips and then her arms and legs. She heard noises, footsteps on wooden floors and became aware that she was lying on a bed. Her arms were by her sides and her legs were slightly leant to one side.

Although her eyes were closed and her mind still didn't feel quite her own she was conscious of another person in the vicinity. She could hear them breathing not too far away.

More noises, this time of a door opening, she must be in a room somewhere. People spoke in low tones and the door was closed. She heard someone walk over and place something on a surface nearby then walk away.

Slowly she opened her eyes her vision initially a little blurry but soon focused on the stone ceiling of a room. From what she could see of the walls they were decorated with wall hangings and it looked clean. Her eyes took in as much as she could of the room from her lying down position and it looked a fair size.

As she grew more and more awake and felt more sensation coming back to her limbs she drew her legs towards her more and moved her arms slightly letting out a small groan as her legs ached.

She immediately regretted this as it caught the attention of the other person in the room which she had heard earlier "Are you awake?" a male voice asked, not unkindly.

Another small groan was her response and the footsteps returned.

Looking up she saw a dark complexioned male in an ordinary shirt and trousers, not very expensive looking, standing over her.

"I suppose I am" she replied, slowly propping herself up on one arm and getting a better look at the room. It was quite nicely furnished she thought.

"That's good" said her attendant and he paused "do you know why you are here?"

She put her hand to her head as it had started to throb upon her moving it. She shook her head. "I don't know _where_ I am never mind _why_"

He nodded slowly watching her pet her sore head "I can get you something for that"

He turned to a small table which was next to the bed and poured some crushed up ingredient into a tan cup which was standing on a tray.

"_That must have been what I heard before being brought in"_ she thought to herself as he poured some water into the cup and handed it to her. She took it, and after smelling the contents, drank it.

"I am Nythil Vilan of the Mythic Dawn" he introduced and waited for a response. Her face was still creased from the pain in her head but other than that there was no response to what he had said. If anything she looked as though she didn't know who they were.

"I said I am Nythil Vilan of the Myth…." he repeated as she slowly sat up and put her legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor.

"The Mythic who?" she said, her voice strained from the aching in her legs and arms.

He began to look a little impatient with her, taking the cup back from her and placing it rather heavily back on the tray. She watched.

"The Mythic Dawn. We serve Lord Dagon and will re-create the Age of Myth" he said. She rubbed her head a little more "I think I've heard of you"

He nodded "And what is your name?"

"Elvie" she replied.

"Elvie? Elvie what?"

"Its not important is it? At least I have a name" she said staring up at him from clear dark eyes.

He made no answer to her last statement but moved away from her.

"Are you well enough to get up? We have some tasks for you carry out"

She looked over at him sharply as she became more and more herself again.

"Excuse me? Tasks? I think there's been some mistake, I'm not one of you, you know"

She made successful efforts to get up off the bed although she still was a little unsteady. Bracing herself with one hand on the nearby wall she continued "I have my own stuff to do"

Nythil remained silent and almost amused throughout her exclamation and waited politely until he was sure she had finished speaking. He then answered

"You are right about one thing, you are _not_ of the Mythic Dawn and that is why you are here. We do not wish you to join us, only to carry out some tasks. You are a conjuror are you not?"

She looked at him carefully as she walked slowly around the room taking it all in.

"You could say that"

"A master of conjuration if I'm not mistaken. That is quite something to have achieved. Especially by your years"

Elvie didn't take offence. Although she was not particularly young in years being probably towards late twenties, she acknowledged that her mastery of conjuration was unusual for anyone even people much older than her.

"Thank you for the compliment" she replied with a hint of suspicion crossed with humour in her voice.

Nythil smiled and nodded.

He was beginning to feel that he actually quite liked this new acquisition and that it would be a shame to have to kill her or sacrifice her if she declined to accept the tasks.

"We need you to carry out some jobs which need attending to and that need to be done as though independently of the Mythic Dawn; that is nobody can know that it is us that have carried them out. Which is why it will be you that carries them out on our behalf while your skills in conjuration will make it easier for you to carry them out."

She made no response, neither agreeing nor disagreeing sensing he had more to say.

He thought this was smart of her and proceeded

"In returned for carrying out these tasks you will be provided with food and safe lodgings here. Don't feel that this is for your benefit it is more so that we can keep an eye on you and limit your dealings with undesirables"

"Undesirables?" she raised her eyebrows humorously and he gave a half smile

"Undesirables to us at least, the Imperial Guard, any officials, the Elder Council…"

"Because I frequently meet with the Elder Council" she chuckled almost mockingly but he didn't rise to the bait. He simply shook his head calmly and continued "I am not suggesting that you do I am only stating that the fewer people you meet the better. At least while you are completing your assignments"

There was a silence between the two of them. Finally Elvie spoke

"So what if I don't want to carry out your tasks, then what?" she asked not defiantly more curiously. Nythil bowed his head slightly

"That would be _unfortunate_" he replied "for you"

She nodded her head acknowledging the sentiment.

There was another brief silence before Nythil gestured to the door of the room

"You will learn more later. Would you like to come downstairs for some refreshment. We can discuss more then"

Elvie accepted although she was still not entirely sure of her feelings on the situation. She walked towards the door and paused before going through

"How did you get me here?" she asked curiously.

"We drugged you" replied Nythil following her out of the room.

Elvie looked up at him sharply "You drugged me?"

He nodded and her face softened slightly and she looked thoughtful

"Clever" she remarked

"Thank you. Lets hope we shan't have to do it again"

"You could try" she retorted confidently.

Nythil gave her a silent glance intimating that they had succeeded once, they could succeed again. She caught the look and smiled and they walked downstairs.

The room he took her into was large with high quality furnishings and a fire on the opposite wall.

There were four people in the room, three women and one man. One of the women, a strong looking warrior type with jet black hair eyed Elvie carefully before coming over

"Are you the newest recruit?" she asked almost mockingly

Elvie's eyes met hers

"Are you my mother?" replied the conjuror thinking that what she had deemed a stupid question deserved a stupid answer.

The warrior chuckled slightly but Elvie's face remained the same.

"She's going to be useful" said the warrior to Nythil and she turned back to Elvie

"I'm Aysen. Aysen Dakkone. I do contract jobs for these good people" she held her hand out to Elvie as a sort of rough social grace. After a slight pause Elvie accepted.

They walked through the room past the few present people, most of whom were involved in their own pursuits, and settled by the fire.

"So tell me about yourself, where are you from?" Aysen opened the dialogue with.

"All over" was the reply while Elvie cast her eyes round the room carefully and then back to the little group "my mother came from High Rock so I guess that makes me a Breton but I didn't live there very long"

She said this dismissively and Aysen nodded along.

"Well what I'd like to know is how _they…" _she gestured to Nythil who look slightly insulted at the tone "…got you here. What open and above board means were used I wonder"

The warrior leaned back on her chair and surveyed the two sitting opposite her

"Lies? Drugs? Or just outright kidnap?"

Elvie didn't answer then Nythil spoke up

"I think we're done getting to know each other" This was spoken with a hint of irony and he turned to Elvie "we have a job for you. Both of you. Ruma Camoran has some orders for two of our spies and we need them delivered."

He addressed them both in a quiet tone

"The location is Bruma and we will give you the address.

However, the guards there have become suspicious of our spies so when you deliver the orders make sure one of you diverts the guards attention while the other completes the delivery. It is irrelevant which one of you does it as long as they get their orders. It is a small task but we will see if you…" he looked at Elvie "…are capable of doing it and not betraying us"

"You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of" she responded looking directly at him with her clear dark eyes. He believed her.

"You will stay here tonight and perhaps you will want to talk it over between the two of you. You leave tomorrow before dawn and tonight you will stay in your own room" Nythil explained and the conjuror listened committing all that he had said to memory.

That night the Breton was restless. Tossing and turning in her bed, hearing noises from other rooms close to hers, unfamiliar noises and all too familiar smells; breathing them in as she slipped in and out of wakefulness, subconsciously unsettling her.

She was awoken, feeling as though she hadn't slept at all that night and thankful for the interruption of her attempts, by a quiet knock on her door.

She got up, fully clothed, and opened it. It was Aysen. She had hoped it was Nythil.

"I see you're ready to go. I have the orders here" Aysen held out a scroll with a red wax seal "we're not to open them"

Elvie nodded weary from no sleep and Aysen turned from her door "Lets go"

They walked carefully through the silent building. It was lit only by one or two candles dotted around and seemed silent and peaceful.

"I thought Nythil would be here" Elvie said at last as they walked.

"He left the orders under my door last night with a note that tells us where to take them so there really wasn't any point" Aysen replied

"Oh"

"What an awful smell" the warrior continued "its truly foul"

"Daedra. The smell I mean. They smell" replied Elvie plainly

Aysen looked at her distastefully "You don't smell too pleasant either. Haven't you washed?"

Elvie looked sharply at her but felt hurt

"Not this morning, no" she replied crossly "there wasn't any time. _You _woke me up and dragged me down here"

"Smells like its been longer than just 24 hours" persisted the dark haired warrior as they approached the entrance hall "and its not just body odour its something else, something…eugh its nasty anyway"

Elvie stopped and turned to her fiercely

"Look here, I'm not going to be insulted all the way to Bruma. So if you're going to carry on then watch your back because its getting boring and when I get bored I get angry"

Her dark eyes sparkled with anger and Aysen sighed crossly.

"Fine, fine, lets just get on with this job"

"Fine by me" replied Elvie still indignant.

They stepped out into the street. It was quiet and the sky was crystal clear with the stars shining above. Aysen turned to Elvie

"You have a horse?"

"Yes. Its stabled at the Chestnut Handy Stables" she replied. Aysen nodded

"Mine too, lets go then"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two - The Assignment**_

It took two days travelling on the Silver Road before they reached Bruma. Neither one of them exchanging more conversation than was needed and they spent the nights in small insubstantial tents; very inadequate for the climate for as they approached the Jerall Mountains and the nearer they got to Bruma the colder and snowier it became.

Elvie and Aysen arrived in Bruma just as it was getting dark and stabled their rides at the Wildeye Stables.

"So where now?" Elvie asked

Inside she was acutely aware that Aysen had kept hold of the note from Nythil for the whole journey and not shown it to her once, only telling Elvie where to go and what to do. She felt annoyed but kept quiet intending to speak up if it continued. If they wanted her services she expected to get her orders from them not from another paid mercenary warrior in the same position as herself.

"Jerall View Inn. According to this we're to go and hire a room and our contact will be waiting there for us. If asked we're here to get rid of some bandits in Capstone Cave" Aysen said consulting the note.

"Right. Off to the Inn then"

The conjuror began to walk in the direction of the inn. She knew the way since her travels had brought her here before and seeing as there were no guards in the area there was also no need for any distraction.

"You can have a wash when we get there" Aysen taunted following her

Elvie walked on silently.

Inside the Inn it was warm and cosy, a large fire was burning and the sound of clinking glasses in the dim light was almost relaxing.

Aysen approached the publican Hafid Hollowleg

"My friend and I want to hire a room"

He nodded "20 gold ok?"

Aysen nodded and handed over the money

"What might two pretty ladies be doing here" he asked as he fumbled under the bar for a room key

Aysen opened her mouth to speak but Elvie interposed "Bandit hunting in Capstone Cave"

Hafid paused slightly and shifted his hand to fumble in another direction and produced a key

"Very good" he said handing the key over

Aysen smiled awkwardly and Elvie leaned over taking the key and casting a glance at Aysen as she did.

They began to walk towards the door to the basement where the rooms are when Hafid called after them

"There's a nasty smell in the air tonight, must be fertilising the fields. Be sure to shut that door after you, don't want it wafting down to the rooms"

Elvie glared banging the door behind her as she went thorough. Aysen followed smirking.

Walking down the stairs to the rooms they could hear the muffled sound of pub life above them. Approaching their room Aysen took the key from Elvie and unlocked the door.

Inside it was dark. None of the rooms had windows since they were built under the ground to conserve heat in this cold town.

Aysen groped in her bag for matches and lit and a candle set on a chest of drawers. As the light flickered across the room their eyes fell simultaneously on a figure sat in the corner up to a table.

Glancing to each other Aysen moved forwards

"Are you our contact?"

The figure looked up. A look of shock and surprise covered their faces

"_Nythil!" _Elvie blurted before she could stop herself

Nythil Vilan smiled a very slightly superior but amused smile

"What are you doing here?" Aysen demanded sensing foul play of some sort

"Dropping off orders to our spies" he replied lighting another candle

Aysen shook her head

"No that's what _we are _doing" she said poking her chest emphatically

He smiled again

"I don't think you'll find you have any orders to deliver" he said

Aysen frowned and turned, pushing Elvie aside and snatching the scroll from her saddlebag. She tore the seal off while Nythil watched and un rolled it.

It was blank.

She glowered at him, furious

"You wasted my time? We trekked here for nothing? For a joke?"

Aysen was livid. She felt as though she had been made a fool of and she hated that.

"Not for nothing, no" Nythil replied "it was a loyalty test. To see if you would turn up, if you would read the orders when we had told you not to or open the scroll, to see if you would tamper with it"

The light dawned in Elvie's head

"_Clever"_ she thought. This was the second time she had thought that about the Mythic Dawns methods. Maybe she didn't mind working for them too much.

Aysen sat down at the table breathing heavily. She looked at Nythil

"So?"

"So?" he raised his eyebrows

"So did we pass your little test?"

"It wasn't my test but yes you did. I will send a glowing report about you" he replied smiling a little more gently this time

He beckoned to Elvie to come over and sit down and leaning in to the two he spoke seriously

"You are being short listed by the Master for some very important missions. Raven wanted to make sure you could be trusted. You're not the only ones being tested" he explained

"Who's the Master?" asked Elvie curiously

"Mankar Camoran" replied Nythil

She searched her mind. The name sounded familiar

"Like in the book The Refugee's?" she inquired looking for affirmation

Nythil nodded

"It is believed to be so"

Aysen looked at her

"What's this book? Refugees? You do read some odd stuff. You should spend more time getting rid of that smell"

Elvie banged her fist on the table

"Will you SHUT UP about the smell. I can't smell anything"

She looked imploringly at Nythil "can you smell anything?"

His face betrayed his inner feeling of surprise at discussing smells while trying to divulge top secret information to them but he had to confess that he could not smell anything.

Aysen shook her head

"You mean to tell me you can't smell that smell…on her?"

She pointed discourteously at Elvie out of frustration and the red head glared at her

All at once Nythil discerned the problem

"I think I see the issue. Perhaps I can try and explain. Unfortunately it _can_ be a problem for conjurors to smell of the things they summon, especially if they are masters of the art as Elvie is and do it often"

He looked at Elvie who was looking a little embarrassed

"What do you mainly summon?" he asked

She shrugged "Daedra mainly. Scamps, Deadroths, Dremora"

Aysen looked disgusted. She had never liked the idea of summoning and while she was not wholly against it she didn't have a lot of love for the people who practiced it.

Nythil nodded in response to Elvie's admission

"Well then it makes sense that I don't smell it. I'm used to it. They smell much worse in reality than the leftover smell on someone who summons them. I think it would be advantageous if you could get used to the smell, you won't notice it after a while and her summoning capabilites will be usefull for both of you"

He addressed the last sentence to Aysen who nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now I would like to explain more to you both about the assignments you are to be given. I can't impress on you too much how important they are.

Elvie you will be travelling to Weynon Priory with some of our best agents to recover an amulet and Aysen you are assigned to deliver correspondance to a prospective Initiate who has travelled all the way from Valenwood and will be staying in the Tiber Septim Hotel in the Imperial City. It may seem like a small task but its very important. Once the prospective Initiate is in possession of the correspondence you are to trail him, make sure he keeps it to himself. They are both important assignments and require the utmost discretion"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three - Delivering The Note**_

The Imperial City was quiet. It was 9:00pm and Aysen had arrived at the Tiber Septim Hotel.

Elvie and her had travelled together towards their differing assignments but had separated just before approaching Fort Nikel. Aysen had gone left in the direction of the Imperial City. Elvie's journey took her right, up the Black Road towards Weynon Priory and Chorrol.

The Hotel had a warm and accommodating feel to Aysen who had by now spent many days on the road.

Addressing the proprietor Augusta Calidia she ordered a drink and made small talk

" Seen any new faces?"

"Plenty. Too many in fact. And they never seem to go to bed. I havn't had chance to read my play for two nights running" Augusta replied reaching behind the counter and producing a copy of The Lusty Argonian Maid.

Aysen shook her head regretfully at Augusta's plight and casually flicked through the pages.

"Anyone come from far? Allthough I suppose only Cyrodilic citizens would have heard of this place" she said being purposely provocative in order to assertain if her contact was there.

"On the contrary" replied Augusta now sounding curt "we have a guest here all the way from Valenwood. I guess _he _heard about us all right"

She took her book back off Aysen and put it under the counter again.

"Really? From Valenwood? That's quite some distance" Aysen jibed "if its true of course. Probably just wanted you to feel sorry for him, give him a cheaper room. I expect he's stayed out too late and his wifes locked him out"

"He's from Valenwood" insisted Augusta crossly "I saw his papers. Look he's over there, the Wood Elf in the silk robes, go ask him yourself. The Tiber Septim Hotel is famed all over Tamriel and when the wealthy travel to the Imperiel City they without doubt choose _my_ establishment"

Augusta finished this little speech with an emphatic nod of the head in the direction of a Wood Elf sat up to a table.

Giving the imppression that she'd obviously been mistaken about the fame of the Hotel and now had been well informed Aysen took her leave from the bar and walked over to the Wood Elf.

He at once looked up from a book he had been reading

"Can I help you? I'm rather busy at the moment"

To his irritation Aysen sat down looking at his book

"Mythic Dawn Commentaries" she read out and nodded her head "interesting books"

His face lightened.

"They are rather aren't they?" he said closing the book and looking at the front in that silly way that people do when given a compliment about their reading material

He looked back at her "My name is Gwinas. I take it you're familiar with Mankar Camorans Commentaries then?"

Aysen shrugged "I would say aware of."

"I realise its not too socially acceptable at this time but for the adventurous, open minded thinker daedric worship holds many rewards" he leaned towards her and continued "actually that's why I travelled here. I've ordered Volume 3 of the Commentaries from First Edition here in the City, they were only ones who could get hold of it for me. Mankar Camoran's views on Mehrunes Dagon are absolutely fascinating, revolutionary"

"So it seems" she paused "I have been asked to give you this"

Aysen stealthily handed a surprised Gwinas the note.

He read over it quickly.

"Oh how exciting" he said stuffing the note in his pocket hurriedly to avoid it being seen "thank you so much for delivering it. I'll go right after I pick up my book tomorrow"

He departed to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four - The Amulet of Kings**_

Calden, a high elf member of the Mythic Dawn looked contemptuously at Elvie.

"I hope you realise what an honour you have been given, girl" he said "to be allowed to serve the Master in such a way. To be given the job of retrieving the Amulet"

They were in a small encampment on the right hand side of the road to Weynon Priory, hidden by some large tree's. The moon was out and a peaceful cool breeze caused the bushes to rustle softly.

Soon they would attack.

"She's not even an Initiate, Calden. Why have they given her the job?" Xenil, a female dark elf, whispered jealously.

The high elf put his hand up to silence Xenil.

"The Master will have his reasons, Xenil. We must be patient"

As he said this his voice betrayed similar feelings to Xenil. Intense dislike that someone not part of this mysterious cult had been singled out, in their eyes, for such an honour.

This was a fact Elvie herself was not un aware of.

She too didn't understand why she had been selected, that there had been no forced initiation, that she was given assignments to carry out with no penalty other than if they were not completed.

It was apparent that the Mythic Dawn were more than capable of doing these things themselves so why did she factor in any of it?

Calden looked over the direction of Weynon Priory.

"The time for attack is approaching, I think"

He turned to Elvie "Once you have the Amulet don't go getting any funny ideas. Bring it to us"

She didn't answer and he turned back to face the others "Lets go."

They moved as a group towards the small monastery.

As they approached they were met by one of the monks.

"Welcome to Weynon Priory, a monastic retreat dedicated to Talos and the Nine Divines. I'm Prior Maborel, head of our community. Do you need help?"

"You have something our Master wants" replied Calden coming straight to the point and binding his armour and sword.

"I don't understand. What is this?" demanded Prior Maborel.

He was offered no reply and began to shout for the others in the priory but was silenced by Calden swiftly impaling him on his daedric sword.

As the hilt touched the robes of the monk Elvie pushed through the group to Calden

"What did you do that for, he wasn't even fighting you" she said angrily, her eyes meeting Maborel's as he fell to the ground.

Calden withdrew his sword and turned to Elvie

"He would have you know that. Now just get in there and find the Amulet" he said angrily, pushing her towards the entrance of the building "That fool shouting will have alerted everyone that we're here. Not that they pose much of a threat"

He said these last words with a smirk on his face.

Elvie looked down once more at the fallen monk and let herself quickly into Weynon House

As she scrambled around the lower and upper floors looking for the amulet she heard the unpleasant sounds of battle from outside and then people shouting to one another

"_Surely all the monks haven't survived the attack?"_

Up the stairs she glanced out of the window in the middle landing and saw that many of her Mythic Dawn companions had been slain.

Shocked, she hurried to the top floor and began searching one of the rooms to the right of the stairs

Noticing that some of the bricks in the far stone wall looked uneven she quickly made her way over and pulled at the bricks.

The fate of most of the Mythic Dawn agents was unnerving her and she felt sure that whoever had killed them would be checking for more in the house very soon.

Her fingers scratched at the loose bricks in the wall and eventually three of them fell away to reveal a small crevice behind which lay the Amulet of Kings.

Elvie let out a sigh of relief and reached for the iconic medallion.

For a moment she admired the large red diamond, a soul gem, in the centre fixing then she heard voices.

Her head shot round.

They were coming from outside. Leaving the bricks where they had fallen she hid the amulet about herself and ran down the stairs to the lower floor. The voices were directly outside.

Panicking Elvie looked around for a quick escape route; a window on the other side of the floor. She ran over to it keeping tight hold of the amulet.

Wrenching it open with force she threw herself through it and landed on her back outside in the long grass.

Hearing the door open from inside the house Elvie staggered to her feet and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 - The Master**_

Several hours later back at the Mythic Dawn's secret hideout in the Imperial City the door to the basement training room opened quietly and Nythil entered.

He found Elvie down there, violently slashing at a wooden mannequin with a daedric Longsword.

He closed the door as quietly behind him and walked over to her slowly.

The room was hot and smelt of blood and sweat.

He waited beside her, leaning against a repair anvil on a table.

Bringing down her sword on the unfortunate mannequin again Elvie knew he was there but ignored him.

He could sense that the conjuror's assignment had been a painful experience and the fact that her accomplices had not returned with her afforded him the realisation that all had not gone smoothly.

He took a breath

"Elvie"

Another slash at the mannequin. Her face was glistening from sweat with small droplets on the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

"Elvie"

Another slash. Small splinters of wood flew in every direction.

He stood upright and reached to touch her arm

"Elvie"

The minute she felt the pressure of his fingers on her arm she aggressively turned to face him her face intense

"They killed him! That jerk Calden killed him!"

She looked away breathing heavily from the exertion of training.

Nythil was aware that the place where the Amulet had been was a monastery and so had expected them to meet with resistance to their intended acquisition of it. And anyway Elvie was a warrior herself, a fighter. Had she expected the monks to just hand over the Amulet? Give up what they believed to be one half of their salvation?

He paused silently and then looked at her

"Elvie they were hardly just going to hand it over to you" he said gently "they were bound to resist…"

Her clear blue eyes shot from the stone wall and levelled with Nythil

"Resist?" she shouted, furious at his comment "The old man didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Calden had run him through!"

As she said this the Longsword in her hand shimmered and turned transparent, disappearing in a swirl of red mist as though being reclaimed by the realm of Oblivion for its own.

Breathing deeply Nythil watched as Elvie absentmindedly paced the floor

Raven Camoran, the Masters son, had not been answering correspondence sent to him. He was supposed to have come to the hideout to obtain the Amulet and take it to the shrine but he had not arrived.

Then, an hour or so ago a Mythic Dawn agent had turned up at the hideout cut and bleeding and looking as though he had been in battle.

He brought the disastrous news that Raven Camoran was dead! He had been killed by an interloper who had somehow got hold of the note sent to Gwinas the Wood Elf from Valenwood and gone in his place with seemingly the sole purpose of killing the Master's son. The agent relayed that he had seen Raven slain and then managed to run away and report back to the hideout.

Nythil knew what he had to do and was not looking forward to asking the conjuror his next question

"Did you get the Amulet?"

Her blue eyes looked up at him their expression completely changed from a minute ago, almost sad, and she nodded

"Yes. I got the Amulet"

Nythil let out a deep sigh of relief

"We have to take it to Mankar Camoran" he said holding her upper arms gently

Elvie didn't understand what was so important about the Amulet or any of the things Nythil was telling her but she knew he felt strongly for this cult and for reasons we shall never know completely she simply nodded "Ok"

Maybe what drove her to continue with the Mythic Dawn was the fascination she shared with the cultists of the Daedra prince Mehrunes Dagon.

He had captivated the young Imperial ever since she had heard travellers recounting tales of their run in's with summoners and their servants from Oblivion in her adopted parents Inn when she was small. An old Wizard living out his last days there had taught her what he knew of conjuration magic and given her the book Spirit of the Daedra from his personal library. Most little children would have had nightmares studying subjects such as those at such a young age but Elvie had felt comforted by the presence of her book, keeping it under her pillow when she slept.

Whatever drove the young woman now she did not disclose nor did anyone ask her to. All were content for now for her to travel down this path with no explanations necessary.

Meanwhile in the living area of the hideout a tall white haired High Elf was shouting.

It appeared as Nythil and Elvie entered she was trying to find the whereabouts of someone she knew who was also part of the cult. Aysen who was reclining at one of the tables was listening to the ranting with a smirk on her face. She had no love for High Elves and was enjoying watching this one being frustrated.

"You must have some word of what's happened" she cried angrily to one of the members who was looking a little lost for words. It was evident he really didn't know where this friend of hers was.

Turning her head she saw Nythil and started on him

"Where is Eldamil?" she demanded "last I was told he went to Kvatch and that was months ago. I have had no word from anyone. He can't still be there surely. He must have been given another assignment. Where has he been assigned?"

"I don't know" said Nythil significantly less civility than he afforded most others. It was suggested by his tone that this High Elf thought quite a lot of herself "If he has been re assigned I have no idea where to"

The Elf glowered, magical flames coursing through to her finger tips. It was clear that not only was she very arrogant she was also very powerful.

"Everything is falling apart. Loosing members, not knowing where they are for months on end and now Raven Camoran assasinated..."

A few of the people who were milling about in the room raised their heads at this revelation. Most of them hadn't been told about that.

"Be quiet Yassara!" growled Nythil "It'll do no one any good you spreading things that are best kept quiet"

She drew close to him, she was at least 4 inches taller than him and he was by no means short "Its going to do no one any good loosing prominent members either" she said more coolly than before "if you fly around letting our best men disappear without so much as an invenstigation this is doomed to fail"

She paused and looked past him seeing Elvie standing listening and she crinkled her nose

"Can't you at least make sure the lackeys wash before they come in here" she said to Nythil looking down her nose at Elvie

"If you're referring to the smell apparently that's because she summons or something like that" Aysen piped up from her seat by the table, tankard of Newheims Special Brew in hand.

The Elf, Yassara, looked at her

"I don't need telling about the smell of conjuror's from a broken warrior" she drawled "they are dirty little things in their own right, however I was referring to the grime on her"

Now, Elvie was used to people being rude about her smell but she couldn't remember the last time she had been accused of being 'grimy' She looked down at herself but before she could proffer comment on the statement Aysen who was also peering at her enlightened everyone

"That's not grime that's bruises. The marks on her shoulders and arms"

"Not as good at binding our dark friends as you thought?" sneered Yassara walking over to Elvie "those stunted scamps can be treacherous so I've heard"

She laughed.

As introverted as Elvie was she could not stand her ability to summon and bind being the subject of jest. She could take jokes about her smell even her hygiene but to suggest that she had been bashed about by a stunted scamp was too much for even her reticent nature to pass over silently.

Her brow furrowed and she placed her hands particularly on her waist almost like a little girl that felt she had been wronged. However she spoke with as much superiority and self assuredness as the other

"My ability to bind is equal to none in this room or anywhere in your little 'cult'" she said her voice slow steady and perhaps a little over confident

"Then your stupidity is also equal to none" replied the High Elf sharply "You think yourself clever to dabble in these things. To summon Dremora to fight for you? To take jaunts into Oblivion itself? Oh don't look so surprised, I've heard all about you. Our newest member and yet not a member. Well there will come a time when you will regret ever becoming so 'involved' or stupidly thinking that you can control these war spirits and come to no harm"

She looked down raising her eyebrows at Elvie's speechless face and cast her eyes over the marks on her shoulders and arms "Perhaps you allready do?"

There was a pause, almost a stand off between the two and the room was quiet

"I regret nothing"

Elvie's clear voice broke the silence and Yassara laughed imperiously

"The you are a fool" she said in a low tone

"And you are a coward" replied Elvie in the same low tone

Nythil got a feeling the conversation had strayed to something else and he felt it time to call time on the conjuror and the mage's exchanges.

"Ok then well I see introductions aren't needed allthough I'll make them anyway" he said directing Elvie away from the Elf

"Elvie this is Yassara Linyah one of our highest ranking mages and Yassara this is Elvie she has the Amulet of Kings so I'm going to have to break up this 'conversation' and get her, and by extension the Amulet, to Lake Arrius"

Yassara seemed to brush off the former conversation and revert to her original subject

"Well if you're going to Lake Arrius I'm coming too. I want an explaination from Mankar or Ruma over whats going on. I'm not lending my services to an organisation where people disappear and nobody questions it. I want answers"

Nythil nodded "Fine, fine. Just be ready to leave tonight. I want to travel through the night to arrouse less suspicion."

This seemed acceptable to Yassara and the discussion was over.

Later that night under the cover of darkness four figures left the Imperial City bound for Lake Arrius Caverns.

The moon was shining brightly that night and it illuminated their path as they travelled through the Heartlands keeping just off of the Red Road itself to avoid meeting any other travellers.

Yassara and Nythil walked in front, talking deeply about something, possibly the recent events which had shaken the cult. Aysen had been walking alone as had Elvie but after a while she quickened her pace and walked side by side with the conjuror.

"So you really are a conjuror?" she said beginning a conversation. She looked around at the grassy incline they were on "what got you into that?"

Elvie shrugged looking at the ground as she walked methodically "I don't know, I just did I suppose" She spoke absentmindedly as if it was of little importance how she got into it

Aysen nodded and reached behind her to place her hand on her ebony claymore. She did this often and without thinking, just an act of reassuring herself.

"You like the Daedra?" she laughed unconvincingly and Elvie shrugged again

"Personally I think they're evil. Well, I suppose the creatures aren't, those ones that run around blasting fireballs at you"

"Scamps" Elvie interposed a small smile creeping over her face at their mention

"Yeah Scamps, and those big ones with the long snouts, I don't suppose they're evil as such just like wild animals, not too sure about the stony ones or the fiery ones but let me tell you I've seen some nasty stuff done by those tall ones with the armour. You can't tell me they're not evil. I've lost some good friends to them in ways I don't even want to remember"

Elvie continued to look at the mossy ground while Aysen talked

"No, no one will change my mind about them, maybe the other kinds but not them. You don't have anything to do with summoning them do you?"

The red head looked briefly up at the moon squinting slightly but didn't answer

Aysen took this response as an affirmative. Frankly the thought appalled her and she couldn't understand why anyone would want to get mixed up in things like that. Doing jobs for the Mythic Dawn as a mercenary was one thing but she had no love for daedra themselves.

"So you do then" she said shaking her head a little bit "Why?"

For the first time Elvie looked up properly and looked at Aysen, a completely different expression came over her face, almost one of happiness and excitement

"Dremora are amazing people..."

Aysen immediately took strong issue with the word 'people', mouthing it with the surprise that it had been chosen as soon as Elvie had said it.

"They're powerful and hugely intelligent. Their language is fascinating and their culture. You see, Dremora have this class based clan society that they live in. They call themselves the Kyn and they're very organised and proud and honourable and loyal to their clans and to Dagon. They're amazing warriors but they don't think much of us humans, I suppose because we're not as good as they are. You should read some of my books I'll lend you them if you like, I don't mind if you want to know more"

Elvie rambled on enthusiastically gesturing as she spoke and Aysen was surprised.

It was a pleasure to see the woman who was somewhat of an introvert so excited about something. She had never seen her this animated before. That said, however Elvie's rapt admiration of the Dremora made her feel uncomfortable. To her, a battle hardened mercenary, it wasn't normal and she felt that Elvie's appreciation of these beings was disturbingly more than merely scholastic.

Suddenly from a good way in front of them Aysen noticed Nythil had put his hand up signalling them to stop. She nudged Elvie and nodded in their direction. Elvie immediately stopped talking and looked ahead.

"Why are we stopping now?" Aysen mumbled half speaking to herself.

The two of them hurried towards Nythil and Yassara and as they came around the base of the hill they were next to they saw at the top of the incline a gate into Oblivion.

"What the..." muttered Aysen as they caught up with the other two. Yassara looked round at her

"You _did _know about the whole invasion of Nirn thing I presume?" she asked sarcastically and Aysen gave her a stony look.

"Are we going in?" they heard Elvie ask. You couldn't not notice her agitated excitement at the prospect.

"Better not be" replied Aysen blackly.

Not listening or at least not commenting on anything they were saying Nythil left the group and walked towards the large fiery gate. He was going in the direction of a heavily armoured Dremora.

A few Scamps and a Clannfear were patrolling the perimeter of the gate patiently, obediently not attacking any of the group. One Scamp did however take a sly swipe at Aysen but she biffed it with her steel gauntlet and that was enough for it to hiss at her angrily and caper away.

Nythil had been expecting this, been leading them towards it in fact. It was all part of his orders which he always carried out professionally, faithfully and to the letter.

It was for this reason and his excellent swordsmanship that this Dremora was agreeable to at least exchanging a few words with him. They did this for a few short minutes and then they both returned to the group where Nythil addressed the waiting party

"This is Kynval Kathutet" he was careful to include the title since Dremora's are vehemently insistent on mortals addressing them correctly and with what they deem respect. Nythil went on

"The Master has arranged for him to escort us to the caverns at Lake Arrius as he wants nothing to get in the way of the amulet being delivered safely to him"

The Dremora obviously didn't hold any of the present company in enough esteem to converse with them as he had with Nythil. In fact his general demeanour betrayed that he felt this task was beneath him, irrelevant and something to be endured for its duration.

As Nythil spoke his words were just a feint noise in the back of Elvie's head since her mind was otherwise occupied for she was looking fixedly at the Kynval as if taking him apart piece by piece and carefully examining each bit.

Now, she wasn't doing this because she was unfamiliar with their appearance as she was very accustomed to Dremora and what they looked like, not least from her travels through gates but from summoning them herself. No this was more intricate than simple appearance. She had _seen_ plenty of Dremora but she had never '_met_' one, certainly not a named one, one of such high rank and putting Elvie in the close vicinity of a named unbound Dremora was like putting a philosopher in the close vicinity of something that could tell him the meaning of life. She wanted to study him and compare him to others of his race and if it had been feasible and not completely ridiculous, even to her, Elvie would have probably taken out a notebook and started jotting things down; how he behaved, if he spoke and how he spoke etcetera.

In the meantime, Nythil had admirably taken charge, although he wasn't absolutely sure who indeed was in charge at that time, and directed that they continue their journey to Lake Arrius with the amulet. They set off and although contrary to the aim each member of the party, bar one, now felt distinctly less safe with their 'protector' than they had felt without him.


End file.
